


An Urgent Meeting

by harryswilde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: Harry is desperate for the toilet during a meeting but he isn't allowed to go relieve himself.
Kudos: 16





	An Urgent Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :)  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while but I finally decided to post!  
> Please let me know whether you like it and if you would like more stories like these.

The boys are in a long meeting, all sat around a small table to discuss their next tour. It's a warm day and Harry has been chugging water non-stop. As soon as he's finished another glass of water, his mouth and his lips are dry all over again and he has to take another sip. 

Harry is starting to get frustrated and a bit irritated. Why won't that horrible thirst finally subside? Is he really that dehydrated? In a last attempt to finally hydrate himself fully he empties the whole water bottle. He sits back in his chair, satisfied, licking his lips. He can feel the cold water bubbling in his stomach but it isn't a bad feeling. At least Harry isn't so thirsty anymore now.  
-  
It's one hour later. One hour later and Harry's sure he's never needed to pee more in his entire life. It's like everything he's drunk before has made its way straight to his bladder and is now pressing relentlessly against his nerves. They were only tingling at first, making Harry squirm for the first half hour. But now the pressure has gotten higher and it's almost painful. God, they've gotta be done soon with this meeting. He presses his thighs together and winces a little.  
Niall seems to have noticed because he looks up immediately, nudging Harry.

"What's up H?", he whispers.  
But Harry really isn't up for talking right now. All he's focused on is needing to pee. Just emptying his bladder and being void of this awful pressure. It's not even the pain that's the worst for Harry but the urgency. It's like his brain can't even focus on anything but holding it. Holding it and desperetaly demanding a toilet. 

"Nothing Ni just gotta piss", Harry whispers, trying to untangle his legs a bit. He's desperate, but he still has dignity. Or so he thinks, because as Niall turns back to Simon and the others he somehow thinks it's funny to shake Harry's shoulder with a knwoing grin. Harry nearly loses it at that, doubling over and hissing in pain. Thankfully no one has noticed because they arw all focused on talking to Simon. Harry straightens up again then, tears in his eyes. 

Hold it hold it hold it god- it hurts so much. 

It's one hour later and Harry is dying. He's dying. The meeting isn't even close to over and Harry can barely stand it anymore. He's so uncomfortable, shifting to try and get into a better position but failing horribly; his bladder is now throbbing every time he moves. 

His bladder lies heavy in his abdomen, full and just achy.  
It's so full and Harry's reached the point of just wanting to cry. He's only humam for god's sake. He just needs a toilet to wee in. With tears in his eyes he pops open the button of his jeans to gently, gently cradle his bladder. God he's bursting for a wee. For a moment he lets himself dream of a toilet in front of him before the painful throbbing hits him again. 

Oww... 

It's only ten minutes later and Harry quite lierally can't take it anymore. He can't take his full bladder anymore and he just needs to go. He needs to. He really doesn't want to humiliate himself in front of everyone but if they won't let him go it's their fault. The pain he's in isn't worth it. 

So Harry leans back a bit and the first spurt that comes out he can't even control. But then he shudders, opening his legs as he lets go completely. The hissing sound that ensues is quite loud and obviously, everyone is looking at him. 

But Harry couldn't care less. He's finally going, feeling blissful relief as he just continues peeing and emptying his bladder completely. The relief is almost orgasmic and Harry goes slack against his chair, spreading his legs even further and letting out a long moan. He's breathing more deeply aswell and almost drowning in relief, eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling of the pee escaping him. 

It's started to form a little puddle around his chair and Harry's in all honesty surprised at how long it takes to completely void his bladder. But then his stream tapers off and he's completely relaxed with his now empty and comfortable bladder. 

As Simon starts scolding him, he just looks at him with a small, blissful smile on his lips.


End file.
